Vie for a Valentine
by xxxDuckiexxx
Summary: Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another.
1. Prologue: The Tiger and the Mouse

Vie for a Valentine

**Summary:  
**_Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. Realizing their similar goal early, they turned into rivals. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another._

**Disclaimers & Warnings:**  
_I do not own Sherlock BBC, sadly enough. This will contain sexual themes in a same sex relationship;  
Most likely having descriptive scenes of lovemaking between a Miss Molly Hooper and Irene Adler.  
I've also taken the liberty of changing the setting and the age of the characters involved.  
_

**Prologue: The Tiger and the Mouse**

Molly was looking down at the paper before her eyes, continuously fondling the edges of it with nervous movements. She knew it might be considered a childish way to ask someone to be their ball date, but she really thought stammering and stumbling on her words would be more embarrassing. She cast a glance over the classroom at the boy in question; he was sitting far back and staring out of the window with a distant gaze. His sharp cheekbones were highlighted by the brisk January light from the window, and John was sitting on the chair beside him, making Sherlock look taller in comparison. As her gaze ventured back to the teacher in front of the class, she caught a pair of stunningly green eyes looking at her intently. She felt the usual shiver travelling down her spine she felt every time this particular girl eyed her with a gaze that could seemingly see through both her clothes and skin. Irene Adler was staring at her, and by the angle of her neck Molly suspected that she also had been busy observing Sherlock. Molly couldn't look away – Not that she in any way wanted to challenge the other in a staring contest, no, she was like a rabbit in the middle of the road, paralyzed by fear as a car came closer and closer by the second. Irene narrowed her eyes, and Molly imagined Irene pulling up her upper lip in a quiet animalistic snarl. Molly winced and moved her gaze down; her head fell into a submissive pose. Her gaze landed on Irene's high heels, which were tapping the floor in a rapid rhythm. She was transfixed by the movement, but managed to change her focus to the note in her hand.

Her writing was small but neat, and she concentrated on it to shake the feeling of being carefully watched. Irene had always evoked fear in Molly – An irrational sickening anxiety grounded in the pit of her stomach, swirling every time she heard the clickety-click from Irene's heels. Molly guessed it was because she was powerful and strong in kind of the same sense as Sherlock was. However, where Sherlock was apparently oblivious to dating and, not to mention, sexual activity, Irene Adler seemed to embrace and revel in it in a way that made Molly Hooper blush. She couldn't deny that she, in a way, was jealous of her. Her openness, her boldness and fierceness. To compete with her was impossible, and Molly admitted to herself that she must look like a little grey mouse compared to the ferociously attractive creature that was Irene. However, she argued with herself, Sherlock was not ordinary. _Maybe he doesn't want Irene_, Molly Hooper thought with a whirling hope emerging in her stomach, _Miss Adler is more beautiful than me, and certainly more intelligent as well. _She admitted to herself. _ But I've proven myself to be trustworthy and loyal, _she let herself to hold onto that hope, _maybe that's what he's looking for.  
_

Irene let her eyes rest upon Molly after the other had looked down, but at last turned her head forwards. Molly was so aggressively submissive – So utterly pure and good. It bothered Irene that seemingly nothing could persuade her to give up on Sherlock. She frowned; _Well, she would bend sooner or later. _

The teacher, at last, assembled his papers and gave a small sigh. "That was it for this class" He said, and Molly's head jerked up. Her gaze nervously darted towards Sherlock, who was already standing up and was bothering John who was putting down his notebook into his bag. Sherlock hadn't bothered even bringing his bag. A bit clumsily she gathered up her papers and propped them down messily into her bag. She glanced down at it; its side were bulging with badly packed papers and books. He clutched the note in her hand, swallowing hard and with her head bent moved out in the aisle between the tables. She heard Sherlock's voice from in front of her.

"Molly" He said, and Molly felt her head automatically jerk up. She swallowed hard, her hand clutching the piece of paper desperately. She opened her mouth to say something, but another voice came from behind her, followed by the sounds of heels clicking against the floor. "Sherlock" Irene's voice was soft, but strong. Molly promptly shoved the note into Sherlock's hands, before turning. Irene was cutting of the immediate path, and looked at her with an amused glint in her eyes and her lips smirking.

Irene moved her gaze to Sherlock instead. The boy was unfolding the piece of paper. "I was wondering, " She continued, while Molly found her escape route between chairs and tables, frantically trying to figure her way out of this maze before Sherlock would unfold the piece of paper and read the small neat letters.

"If you would like to go to the Valentine's ball with me?" She ended her sentence, as Sherlock's eyes found the last few characters of Molly's note. John noticed the slightest hint of an amused smirk ghost over Sherlock's lips, before disappearing again.

"It seems another one asked me as well" He said. Molly found herself stop. She tried to convince herself to move, to walk out of the door and never mind that Irene and Sherlock would go together to the ball, and just forget about the whole deal. However, the hope of Sherlock choosing her simply rooted her to the spot. She turned around, her head only looking up carefully, her eyes peeking up into Sherlock's, as if to make sure she had heard correctly. Sherlock gave Molly a soft smile, and Molly was about to reply with another when Irene spoke up again. Her voice sharp, but still playful.

"Oh, please-" Her hand came to rest upon her waist, and she popped her hip out a bit and leaned her head backwards to emphasize her rolling her eyes. "Little cute miss Hooper – Still using methods since kindergarten. She could rival you in innocence Sherlock" She continued, pursing her lips daringly against the other. Molly's cheeks had bloomed in colour, her eyes finding her own feet again and her fingers fiddled with her cardigan with cherries on. Sherlock seemed surprised when suddenly John spoke up, his brows tightly knit together and obviously tried to look more calm than he actually was.

"I think it is a valid way of asking." He said, and Sherlock turned his head to look at him questioningly. "If anyone wondered what I think." John continued, mumbling and also directing his gaze away from Irene's powerful eyes. This time Sherlock couldn't hide his amused smirk.

"Well," He decided, folded the paper as he spoke. "Since you two asked me at the same time, I simply can't choose either of you."

Irene tried to not show her shock, but her eyes widened and her mouth tightened a bit. Molly, however, couldn't help her mouth from dropping open, and she had to hastily rearrange her features.

"If not," Sherlock suddenly continued, after a well sculptured pause. "One of you decided that you don't want to go with me anymore."

Molly heard herself speak before she had even thought about what that meant. "But that's never going to happen!" The sudden urgency in her voice, made Irene, Sherlock and John to turn their heads towards her. Her cheeks bloomed up again, and she bowed her head. "I mean. I'm not going to give up, and I'm sure miss Adler-" She quietened when Irene scoffed, obviously irritated. Her voice was commanding, and dominant. "Speak up girl, if you have something to say. I can't hear you." Her voice shot through the air like a whip, and Molly was careful not to look up. She knew that Irene was eyeing here again. The atmosphere of the room intensified; the silence was thick. John was beginning to squirm, but Sherlock only observed Irene's intense glare at Molly. It was as just her eyes could keep Molly in place – and her figure seemed to be shrinking by the second.

At last Sherlock broke the silence with a soft cough and tugged John with him. "Well, we'll leave then"

Molly's ponytail swished through the air as she turned her head when she heard the soft thud of the door closing. She realised that she was alone with Irene, and heard the other take small steps towards her. She turned, Irene was much closer than she had expected. She gasped, and then put her palm in front of her mouth.

Irene didn't look amused this time; she had put her arms crossed over her chest. Her brows pulled down in an irritated expression. "We can do this the easy way" She said, her voice low. She was just about to continue when Molly's voice burst through. "I'm not giving up!" She sounded squeaky even in her own ears, and a familiar blush made its way onto her face.

Irene's lips moved into a smile, and her eyes gleamed. She had to give it to Molly, she thought, _ the blush really fits her face. _She chuckled softly, moved towards Molly and the door. She nearly brushed the other when she past, as she hummed. "Oh, I also like the fun way more. It'll be a pleasure, miss Molly Hooper." The door closed behind her, and Molly was the only person left in the room.

Her heart was racing in her chest. _She was in a competition against Irene Adler, to win Sherlock's hand in the Valentine's ball. _


	2. Chapter 1: The Game

Vie for a Valentine

**Summary:  
**_Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. Realizing their similar goal early, they turned into rivals. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another._

**Disclaimers & Warnings:**  
_I do not own Sherlock BBC, sadly enough. This will contain sexual themes in a same sex relationship;  
Most likely having descriptive scenes of lovemaking between a Miss Molly Hooper and Irene Adler.  
I've also taken the liberty of changing the setting and the age of the characters involved.  
_

**Chapter One: The Game**

Molly didn't hear anything from the other girl for two days – in which she had started to ponder if the scene in the classroom really had happened, or if it was some sort of obscene trick of her imagination. However, by the third day she got proof. Molly was one of the many students who lived in the dorms, because the school was set far away from a real city and had only a petite village as neighbour; most of the students came from larger villages or cities. She searched her cardigan for her keys, but found them in the pocket of her jeans. She unlocked the door and closed it carefully behind her and proceeded locking it from the inside. Her shoe brushed against something on the floor, and she peered through the darkness of her room. Beneath her foot lay an envelope which she picked up as she searched for the light switch with her other hand. She found it and flicked in on; the lamp above her blinked a few time until it decided to stay lit. She looked down at the envelope in her hand; it was very neat and carefully folded, with a sort of heavy yellowish paper and had a blood red ribbon tied around it.  
The colour reminded her of Irene's lipstick, but she forced the thought away and pulled the ribbon loose before flipping open the envelope to reveal a note. The note was written on a thin paper, which smelled of a light perfume and it was ridiculously short.

The swirly letters formed one single sentence. "I'll be outside your door at 7 PM" It didn't even have a signature, but Molly was becoming more and more certain that this was Irene's doing. She glanced at the clock and felt her heart leap again, it was only five minutes to seven, and her room was not presentable. She scuffled hastily into her room, to observe how bad it was. Her bed was not made, and her sofa was half-hidden beneath various items of clothing and on her little table laid textbooks and pencils scattered all over the tree surface. She inhaled sharply, panic starting to form in her head as she tried to figure out how she could do the most work in the shortest time. Though – Three sharp knocks of the door interrupts her panic, with an even greater feeling of panic and anxiety. At first she didn't move, frozen and paralyzed, until another set of three knocks came swiftly down on the door.

Still anxious and not content at all with the state of her room, she moved towards the door, unlocked it and peeked out. She had been right it was Irene, and she looked as predatory as usual. Molly was holding onto the door, peeking out from a narrow gap between it and the doorframe. Irene rested her manicured hand on her hip, and crooked her eyebrows at Molly.

"I thought we ought to discuss some things" Irene said, and Molly was fast to reply. "yeah, maybe" She said, but didn't budge from where she was standing.

Irene would have gotten irritated if this was someone else, but today, she was fairly amused by it. It was something utterly pleasing observing the other squirm and fidget around her, afraid of stepping out of line. "So, I suppose it would be good if you let me in so we can discuss" She said, and didn't even try to hide her smirk spreading across her red lips. The effect of the words was immediate, and even more amusing to Irene. Molly's cheeks lit up again, in that same pink colour as she nodded and opened the door a bit wider for the other to step in. Molly turned and scuffled into the ridiculously small kitchen, and mumbled out a question if the other wanted some tea.

Irene took her time as she entered the dorm room, the layout just as her own, they all were the same. With the same air of confidence she walked into the room, as she agreed on a cup of tea. She made her way to the sofa, and moved some cardigans up on the back of the sofa, so she wouldn't sit on them before sinking down into it. She put one leg over the other, her pumps clad foot dangling in the air as Molly came out from the kitchen with two cups of tea. She stood in the doorframe, conflicted over where to sit; because the only real furniture for sitting was the sofa, but that meant sitting inches from Irene, but her option was settling down in the bed which she thought would be impolite. Irene watched her decide, and scooted a little when Molly sat down next to her carefully, handing her the slightly larger cup of tea.  
Their fingers barely touched, but Molly shied away nevertheless.

Irene took a moment to observe the other, as she clasped her own fingers around her cup. Molly was certainly cute, her hair in a ponytail and a horrific cardigan hiding most of her body shape. She exhaled and leaned back a bit.

"So, we should discuss the rules of this game" She begun, sipping her tea. Molly looked up at her, and she looked quite confused.

"Rules?" She asked, and Irene got an irritated line between her eyebrows.

"You said you're not giving up. I'm not giving up either, and as long as that goes, Sherlock will refuse to pick either one of us. " She explained, as her nails drummed the side of the cup. "So, we have to make this up between the two of us." She locked her eyes with Molly. "Agreed?"

Molly nodded and looked down into the depths of her own cup. She had curled up in her seat, her shoes left on the floor and her feet now tucked in neatly under her. "Yes but… what do you mean rules?" Molly didn't look at Irene as she spoke.

"Under which circumstances you'll give up. Or, hypothetical, I'll give up." Molly glanced up at her for less than a second before glancing down again.

They say in silence for a while, until Molly spoke up. "You should go because you don't deserve him, and you can get everyone you'll want" She mumbled, and Irene was fast to argue back.

"You should give up, because you won't be able to talk to him like I can. He will get bored." She stated.

Molly inhaled and thought for a while. "But he deserves someone that won't betray him" She glanced up at Irene and met her intense eyes, with her own gentle brown ones.

_Like the eyes of a deer, _Irene thought. The comment actually stirred something inside of her and Molly decided that she would continue.

"And I've known him longer" But this time, Irene was fast to reply.

"But I know him better" Irene met Molly's eyes, and they stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Molly who forced herself not to look away.

At last, Irene sighed and smiled. "This won't lead us anywhere" She spoke, sipped her neglected tea. "We'll meet same time next week." She got up putting the tea down. "See if you've changed your mind by then" She shot Molly another smile, which chilled Molly's blood. She felt that the other had something in mind, that she already had a plan. Molly had to think of a plan for herself.

Irene walked by her and Molly was for a second entranced by the swinging motion of her hips, before she forced her eyes down into her cup again. "See you again, Miss Molly Hooper" Irene said as she leaned on the doorframe, her hip a perfect curve which distracted Molly slightly. But then she was gone, with a soft clickety-click of her pumps and the thud of the door, Molly Hooper was once again alone in her room.

She realized that her heart was beating hard, and she was not sure for what reason. She deducted, clumsier than Sherlock's deduction, that it was the fear running through her blood and trying to escape her system in any way. It didn't calm down her raging heart.

Irene knew she was supposed to be cross with Molly, that the girl hadn't bent already. However, this was the funnier way, and she felt like she would actually enjoy this. Molly Hooper was innocent and sweet, and above all, timid. But, her determination was honourable, and Irene looked forward to bend and cross it. She wasn't even sure anymore if she did it for Sherlock or for the pure satisfaction of the power play over Molly. She would outsmart her, and Molly would not go to the dance with Sherlock. She kicked off her heels as she entered her room, it was cleaner than Molly's had been, but Irene guessed Molly wasn't used to have guests. She ventured into the small bathroom to wash off her face and clean it of the make-up – But, she heard something from the room. Only a slight shuffle, but it made her stop. Her steps were almost completely quiet without the heels, as she moved into the room.

He was sitting in the armchair, his hair slicked backwards and clothed very formally with a dress shirt and pants. His legs were crossed and a polished leather shoe was swinging in the air to the rhythm of his own imagination. He had treated himself to a cup of tea, and smiled when he laid his eyes on Irene.

Irene returned the smile.

"Jim Moriarty" She said, and her tense posture relaxed as she plopped down into the sofa next to the armchair.

"Irene Adler" He answered, with his sing-song tone and quite odd accent.

"The exact man that I need right now" She said, as her foot, only clad in the thin material of her stockings, seductively ran over Jim's calve.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Vie for a Valentine

**Summary:  
**_Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. Realizing their similar goal early, they turned into rivals. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another._

**Disclaimers & Warnings:**  
_I do not own Sherlock BBC, sadly enough. This will contain sexual themes in a same sex relationship;  
Most likely having descriptive scenes of lovemaking between a Miss Molly Hooper and Irene Adler.  
I've also taken the liberty of changing the setting and the age of the characters involved.  
_

**Chapter Two: Betrayal**

Jim let out a small smile as Irene had explained her situation, and he sipped his tea. Irene's foot was still massaging his calf softly, her toes following the curve underneath his dress pants. He pondered over her problem, but her eyes already told him what she wanted him to do. _Fix her. _He let out a singing laugh, and looked at her with a soft smile.

"I think you overestimate me" He said, though it was a lie. No one had ever overestimated Jim Moriarty. No one knew what power he really possessed. "She has her gaze set on Sherlock-" He purred, and shrugged. "As determined as you" He clarified and eyed Irene bemused. Her jaw was tightening for a second, before it relaxed again, her head tilting to the side, her lips slightly pouting as she spoke in a low seductive voice.

"Jim Moriarty, Molly has never been touched by anyone. She would simply not know what to do if someone showed her interest.-" But Jim interrupted her.

"Are you implying that I'm someone, just anyone?" He said, his voice and eyes amused. Especially as he saw Irene straighten up her posture, once again tensing up slightly. He could dominate her, and she dominated most of the school with only a smirk. Jim wasn't into Powerplay the same way she was, however, he enjoyed brandishing his might over her. He let out a chuckle, and saw how the other relaxed again. "Well, I know what you want me to do, and why" He purred, Irene's green eyes looked up at him.

"But?" She prompted.

"What do I get from it? More than a lovesick girl pining over me." He said lowly, this time not even bothering looking at Irene.

"What can I get you?" She asked, quickly. Jim smirked, she was a fast learner. She knew how to please him, despite her pride coming in her way sometimes.

Jim took a moment to ponder, stirring his tea with a silver spoon as he seemingly thought about a payment suitable enough. "Well, one dance with the famous Sherlock Holmes seems suitable" He said, and turned his gaze towards Irene to catch her shocked eyes. She was quick in rearranging her features, to a blank canvas, though she knitted her well sculptured brows together for a second. "Fine" She said. Something tugged uncomfortably inside of her, and Jim arose.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you" He said, and put his cup down on the table before waltzing to the door, leaving her to her own thoughts.

She had done a lot of deals with Jim, and she knew his dishonest nature, his love of mayhem and chaos. Though, she had never felt quite as disturbed as she did now. Not that one dance was much to offer, it actually seemed as a very low price. But, she heard Molly's voice replay inside of her head; _He deserves someone who won't betray him. _Molly had looked at her intently as she had said those words, her large brown deer-like eyes honest and determined. Something ugly coiled inside of Irene, it made her uncomfortable. Betrayal was an ugly word. But everyone betrayed, she thought, as she frowned and curled up in her fashionable sofa. Everyone uses people to get what they need, Sherlock do so as well, only idiots don't. He's not a saint, as dear Molly seems to think. He's ugly as well, a coiling monster inside of him, possessive and jealous. Molly is stupid for not realizing this is how the world works, you can't stay pure. Why is she so pure? Why is she so innocent? So kind, so loyal and seemingly filled with forgiveness. Irene have seen Sherlock hurt her, seen her bow her head to hide tears in her eyes, as his remarks press where it hurts the most. So why does she still forgive him? Why is she so stupid?

Irene arose and picked up the cup which Jim had used. It was already cold in her hand, cold against her pedicured fingers. As she placed it in the sink, she thought that it would soon be over. Soon she wouldn't have to look at Molly and her deer-like eyes. Soon Jim would have swooped her off her feet, and Irene's path to Sherlock would be open. It didn't feel as good as she imagined, knowing her victory. The struggle had been too easy, and she yearned to see Molly fidget and submit to her dominance.

Molly had first believed it was some sort of sick joke when the letters had started to pile on her doormat. They were always nicely wrapped and written neatly, but obviously in a boyish handwriting. They didn't smell at all like Irene's letter, she had compared them at first. Suspected that Irene was trying to trick her, though, it had turned out that the new letters had no scent whatsoever, and came in white cheap envelopes, not thick yellowish ones. She read them carefully. They were timid, and told her sweet things in poetic sentences, describing in detail how the light caught in her hair, or how her eyes were perfect as large marbles. This answered her every dream she had ever had when she was in middle school, and she still felt her heart beating a bit faster, and her chest warm up when she considered the prospect that someone might be interested in her. However, she thought, as she traced the edge of the newest of the envelopes and which she hadn't opened yet, wouldn't it be wrong? It couldn't be wrong just to read the letters, she argued. She didn't even know who this boy might be; It wouldn't hurt anyone.  
Tentatively her fingers opened the envelope, and got out the small note inside. It seemed to be more hastily written than the other's had been, and it was certainly shorter. And this time it made Molly's heart beat hard against her ribs. "He wants to meet me" She gasped, pressing the note against her chest.

She wouldn't, she argued. She couldn't not now, _not now. _But she wanted, so dearly. She told herself that it was a joke – That it must be. After all, she had already been the victim of similar pranks before. Once in middle school some did a similar prank, fooling her into believing that she had a secret admirer, and when she turned up behind the school to meet him they all laughed at her. Sherlock had scared them away though. She looked down at the note – It would be to betray him, wouldn't it?  
However, she thought about Irene. Irene wouldn't doubt seizing this opportunity, Irene wouldn't doubt anything. Molly pouted, glancing up at her frame in the hall mirror. _Irene always does as she pleases, _She thought as she observed her small frame, her large eyes and pale face. She let her eyes follow the curve of her neck, creating the lines of her slightly tilting shoulders. Her hair was falling heavily down from her scalp, managing to cover up most of her mousy features.

_He wouldn't mind, would he? _She thought, pulling some strands behind her ears. "No," She told herself, determinedly fixing her hair. "No he wouldn't." She said and looked down at the note with the slightly tilting letters. She decided to herself, and with a determination and courage that was unalike her, pulled her hair up into a ponytail; revealing her deer like eyes and thin lips. "He wouldn't mind. And I'm only meeting him" She told herself, as stared fixedly at the image in the mirror. She grabbed the letter and pressed it into the pocket of her cardigan. Before she left however, she pulled out the pony tail, leaving her hair to fall down over her features again.  
It had seemed just a little too bold.

It was barely a week left until the ball, and she knew this was risky as she walked fast through the corridor. Irene would most likely know – somehow she seemed to know nearly as much as Sherlock did, maybe even more when it came to gossip – And she would point out that this was betrayal, Molly thought and started to nibble at the nail of her thumb. However, she continued internally arguing with herself, she wouldn't do anything else than to talk to him. She would politely say no if he asked her to the ball, she thought bitterly at herself. Because a part of her wanted to say yes, not because she had changed her mind about Sherlock, but because she was quite certain she otherwise would go alone.  
Reaching the spot where the note had asked her to meet him at. It was behind the school, a spot which had been a popular hangout for the cooler kids, but had been hastily abandoned when the teachers started to patrol it regularly to catch smokers. She leaned a little against the wall, her stomach coiling inside of her uncomfortably. She was nervously swallowing, looking down at the dirty ground as she heard footsteps. The footsteps were neither heavy nor light, and she tried to determine (much like Sherlock would have been able to) what kind of shoes sounded like that. She looked up at someone rounded the corner – and thankfully it wasn't some of her old bullies. Actually, she didn't quite recognize the boy. He was not particularly tall: He had a grin which broadened on his face and eyes which were brown, like her own, but brighter. His hair was short and he was brushing the back of his neck with his fingers while looking up at Molly. A bit awkwardly he held out his hand to her. "James" He said, with a slight stutter. "I- I am sorry that I haven't talked to you in person. You see – it makes me quite nervous" And he smiled the same smile again. Molly couldn't decide it if was innocent or hiding a secret. But she extended her hand and shook his.

"It's okay" she said timidly. "I am quite nervous as well"


	4. Chapter 3: The Waiting Game

Vie for a Valentine

**Summary:  
**_Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. Realizing their similar goal early, they turn into rivals. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another._

**Disclaimers & Warnings:**  
_I do not own Sherlock BBC, sadly enough. This will contain sexual themes in a same sex relationship;  
Most likely having descriptive scenes of lovemaking between a Miss Molly Hooper and Irene Adler.  
I've also taken the liberty of changing the setting and the age of the characters involved.  
_

**Chapter Three: The Waiting Game**

Irene was not as patient as she would like others to believe, and despite Jim assuring her that he had Molly well on the hook she didn't quite believe him. Jim didn't seem to understand how stubborn this girl could be, she thought as she sat in her room, her feet swung over the edge of her armchair, a cup of tea on the table and a book for English class in her lap. However she couldn't concentrate on reading at this moment, not in the middle of a battle like this. Her thoughts wandered back to the innocent Miss Molly Hooper, she wondered if she felt the suspension of the conflict like she did. Hopefully, she thought, she didn't. The plan was designed in such a way that Molly was not supposed to know that she had lost until it was already too late. But Irene couldn't help but to imagine the other squirming nervously.  
He chuckled shortly to herself. _If I know Molly Hooper she is squirming in the company of anyone, _she thought and sipped her tea. But the thought of Jim making her nervous was not nearly as satisfying as imagining herself be the reason for the other's fidgety moves or clumsiness. Either way she couldn't observe it, which made her even more impatient with her current position. She reached for her phone. She skimmed through her contacts until she found Jim's number.

Her nails tapped the touchscreen of her phone as she wrote, and after just a couple of seconds she sent the message:

Is she still responding well? – **IA **

She stared at the screen, trying to will it to make a sound. It was silent for a whole minute, and then at last it made a sound.

I am trying to act like a caring love-interest.  
Therefore I can't text you while she's in the room.  
I'm glad to report that we've been to the movies. – **JM **

Irene could literally hear his voice in his head as she read it, singing the words with that melodic accent and with least a spoonful of superiority. She frowned at it, a whole arrange of possibilities swept through her mind as she imagined them at the movies. How was she acting? How was Jim acting? She finally wrote:

Ask her to the dance tonight. - **IA**

Jim glanced down at his phone, and grinned. Irene could be cute trying to be controlling sometimes. He could imagine her authoritative voice, so used to get what she wanted or else fight until she got it. Today he would play into her hands he decided, if not for her sanity, his own. This Miss Hooper was a real bore He glanced up as he heard the door from the girl's toilet swinging, and he hastily slipped back into the role of James; The timid, nice and maybe a little too gay admirer. Molly walked up to him, her fingers fidgeting with the band of her bag.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting" She said softly as they started to walk back to the school grounds. "I didn't mean too"

"Oh, it's quite alright" Jim quipped quickly. How could this girl be any more innocent? And an even more interesting question floated around in his mind, why was Sherlock so interested in her? She was absolutely dull. Irene must, somehow, have been misinformed. Why would Sherlock choose this mouse over Irene, or even think twice about his choice? His thoughts were not visible on his face, hiding skilfully between his façade of James.

Jim could tell that Molly wasn't so used to talking a lot. Their conversation was spaced between long pauses of silence – But Molly seemed quite content with it. Both the pace and subject was slower and duller than Jim was used to. He glanced at her again, to try to figure out if she was nervous or not. She looked slightly fidgety, but not anyway near the way she had looked when they first met. She seemed to have accepted him. After the walk back, and a couple of vibrations from Jim's pocket which he promptly ignored, they were finally approaching the school complex. They walked towards the dorm complex, and they slowed down until they were standing just metres from the door. Molly was not looking up at Jim – The last minutes had been filled with an intense silence. Most likely because Molly had been thinking about what she should do if Jim tried to kiss her goodbye. A blush had spread from her chest, over her throat and reaching for her cheeks. Should she kiss him back? Would it be rude not to? She thought that it wouldn't be rude if she denied it, if she didn't want to. But did she want to? Her body was tingling with a pleasant nervousness at the prospect of him kissing her. She nearly jumped as she felt fingers brushing her hand.

"Oh- I didn't mean to scare you-" Jim said quickly, starting to pull back his hand.

"No. Oh, no you didn't. I was just… in my own mind. Sorry, I-" She swallowed, and Jim took her hand in the brief silence. He was amazed of how quickly her skin responded, already blooming out to a deep blush. "That was rude, just drifting away when you are here. I'm sorry, that really wasn't polite of me-" She rambled, her fingers twirling some strands from her hair. Jim hugged the other's hand in his own, caressing her skin with his thumb.

"It's okay" He said slowly, taking a step closer to her. His thumb still stroking her carefully, like he was calming an animal. It seemed to work because Molly wasn't pulling away or jerking back from him. But he could hear her breath hitch as he stopped again, their chests nearly touching. He squeezed her hand in his own and she looked up at him. Her eyes were huge, he thought, and they were a pleasant brown colour. She looked like a startled deer more than anything. Her lips thin and slightly parted.

"I have to ask you something-" Jim's voice was low. He observed as her eyelids moved over her eyes quickly before her pupils focused on his again. She nodded minutely, her hair swaying with the small gesture, urging him to go on. Jim let himself give out a light nervous laugh, his eyes flickered away from hers and he let himself slip into the role even deeper. He cleared his throat, and finally managed to lock eyes with Molly again.

"Would you go to the Valentine ball with me?" The words hung between them, fading away into a thick silence. Jim observed Molly excitedly, knowing that this was the moment. Her eyes flickered downwards, her cheeks warming up with a soft blush.

She inhaled sharply as she let her eyelids fall over her eyes for a second. _I must not make a rash decision, _she thought as her heart picked up speed. Her whole being wanted to say yes, wanted to squeeze James' hand even closer and press her reddened face into his chest. She was so happy, so thankful, that someone finally had noticed her and wanted to go to the ball with her. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had showed that kind of interest in her. Her breath wavered slightly as her mouth moved. But suddenly her mind pictured a pair of smirking blood red lips, a pair of piercing blue eyes, knowingly observing her. Irene's features, sharp and penetratingly beautiful, but victorious. It felt as if the air was surged out of her own chest, and she felt her lips move again.

"No,-" her voice was low, but oddly determined. Jim was glad that she still wasn't looking at him, because for a moment his façade swayed and an expression of shock was visible across his features. She spoke again before James had the time to say anything: "It's not you. I would really like to go with you to the Valentine's ball, but… I can't. I've already kind of promised someone else" She murmured, at last her large brown eyes met Jim's.

Jim wasn't sure how to feel. This had come directly out of left field, and he had not seen it coming. Her voice seemed more determined now, and despite her timid tone and words, he could sense the stubbornness behind them. She was not giving up and Jim briefly wondered if it was because of her affection for Sherlock Holmes, or her determination of not losing to Irene Adler. He let an apologetic smile spread over his thin lips.

"It's okay, I understand-" He leaned in and placed a soft kiss over her cheek. "I should have guessed you were already taken," he purred, and let a soft Moriarty smirk spread on his lips. Molly smiled warmly back at him as she pulled softly away. "I am sorry" She said one final time before she opened the door into the dorm complex and disappeared inside. Jim glanced after her, eyes tracing her though the glass door. She held her head high, her back straight, and he found himself quite impressed with her.

He had thought that she was weak because she was so shy, and frankly because of her seemingly naïve kindness. But as she turned around the corner of the corridor, he thought that he must have underestimated her. Anyone could have told her that she was no match for the well-spoken queen that was Irene Adler, and that no one would chose a mouse like her over a ferociously beautiful tiger. Jim was sure that people had told her that since she was very little, and he could see it in her eyes that she believed them. But despite that, despite being convinced she was unworthy and completely ordinary, she didn't give up. _That was the power of something far larger than a mouse, _Jim thought as he smirked. He turned and sauntered away from the building, chuckling softly as he pushed his hand down into his jeans, pulling up his phone from his pocket.

I'm sorry. But I can't help you with Miss Molly Hooper. From now on she's your problem and yours alone. **– JM **

What are you talking about? What happened? – **IA **

She beat me, fair and square. I think you underestimated her, Irene. – **JM **

Fine. – **IA **

_If you want something done you better do it yourself, _Irene gritted her teeth and put her phone down onto the coffee table, her movement heated but precise. Her heart was beating hard with anger and she got up quickly moving into the hallway. She stepped into her shoes, glanced at her picture in the mirror. Her hair was up in a hairdo, her lips sharply painted red and her jaw clenched in her irritation. As she smoothed her shirt and skirt out she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, slowly changing her expression.  
Her mouth moved into a flirtatious smile and she pulled some hairs out of her otherwise proper coiffure, dark brown strands of hair tickling her jaw. Her eyes alit with determination as she opened the door and made her way towards Molly's dorm room.  
The clickety-click of her heels echoing through the corridor.


	5. Chapter 4: Regarding the Rules

Vie for a Valentine

**Summary:  
**_Both Irene Adler and Molly Hooper had been pining over a certain Sherlock Holmes since the day they've laid their eyes on him. Realizing their similar goal early, they turn into rivals. However when the school announces that a Valentine Ball will take place in February, their rivalry reaches a whole new level. Since Sherlock refuses to choose between them; they have to work this out between one another._

**Disclaimers & Warnings:**  
_I do not own Sherlock BBC, sadly enough. This will contain sexual themes in a same sex relationship;  
Most likely having descriptive scenes of lovemaking between a Miss Molly Hooper and Irene Adler.  
I've also taken the liberty of changing the setting and the age of the characters involved.  
_

**Chapter Four: Regarding the Rules**

Molly closed the door to her room, leaning softly against it. Her legs were shaking slightly and her heart was flickering in her chest. She was simultaneously excited and completely horrified over what she just had done: For the first time in her life someone had actually asked her out, and she had rejected him. She let out a breathy chuckle as she glanced at herself in the hallway mirror. She noticed that her hands were quivering as well, but her eyes were light and proud. She straightened her back again and pulled a hand through her thick hair. She was immensely proud, and right now she was sure that she was the one that deserved Sherlock.  
She swallowed.

"I'm not going to give up" She told her own image in the mirror, and a broader smile than usual spread over her otherwise so timid lips. "I deserve this, and I'm not-"

Three sharp knocks on the door interrupted her. She hastily pulled up her hair in another ponytail, her heart once again beating even faster. Who could that be? What if it was James? What if he would tell her that he wouldn't take no for an answer? What should she do then? She swallowed hard and her proud posture was replaced by her shy nature. Three knocks came again, rapid, sharp and precise. She closed her eyes, a thing she did when she tried to relax, before she placed her hand on the door knob. She opened the door as she opened her eyes.  
There stood Irene Adler, her lips as red as always. For one second Molly did not understand why Irene was standing on her doorstep, she had been so focused on her own part of their game that she had forgotten who her enemy was. Irene took advantage of the other's froze state and squeezed past her into her room, walking out of her heels as she entered the room which doubled as both living room and bedroom. At last Molly was shaken out of her paralyzed state and closed the door after Irene before she followed her into her room and as she entered saw that Irene had taken the liberty of sitting down in her battered sofa.

"I didn't invite you in" She said, but the previous proudness and bravery of her voice had vanished. Irene looked up at her, squinting her piercing eyes. Molly cleared her throat and continued. "It hasn't gone a week since last-" She tried to assert herself. "You said that you were going to visit me after a week, it's only been-"

"I invited myself" Irene interrupted, matter-of-factly. Molly noticed that a strand of her hair was loose, and it fell down over the other's cheek, curling slightly. "Well, concerning your previous activities I think we need to… Clarify the rules" Irene looked up at Molly. Molly was only staring dumbfounded down at her. Irene patted he sofa next to her. "Sit"

Molly didn't know why, but her legs moved closer. She didn't sit down next to Irene on the sofa; instead she sat down on the armrest of it. Irene wondered if Molly placed herself on higher positions than her subconsciously or consciously. "What are you talking about?" Molly asked, she tried to make her tone aloft. However that only made Irene's smile broader – Poor Molly didn't know Jim's _true intentions_.

"We both know what I'm talking about" She said, her eyes lingered on Molly's throat as she could see how she swallowed. "He asked you out to the ball, didn't he?" Irene prompted, and Molly nodded quietly. Irene was opening her mouth to continue, but Molly interrupted her.

"I haven't lost" She said quickly, and for a moment Irene saw the stubborn gleam in her eyes. It intrigued her; she let her tongue click against the roof her mouth as she eyed Molly.

"I agree" Irene admitted. "But I think we need some more-" She paused again, eyes moving over Molly's legs. She blushed and fiddled with the seam of her skirt. "Definition." She continued. " So we both know when someone has lost" She said, and Molly nodded.

"Agreed" She said shortly and stopped fiddling with her hands. Irene nodded and crossed her legs.

"I have some suggestions" Irene said and leaned back, glancing up at Molly who nodded to urge her on. "The first one is that from now on neither of us can tell anyone about this-" She gestured between them "Competition." Molly nodded.

"Sounds agreeable" She said, in a neutral tone. Irene smirked at her; She could tell Molly was mimicking her own calm way of speaking to display some sort of strength. "Agreed then" Irene smiled and looked up at her.

Molly had slowly scooted down from the armrest, but still kept a safe distance from Irene. Molly cleared her throat again. "So if you tell anyone you lose?" She clarified as she glanced up at Irene.

"Or if _you_ tell anyone _you_ lose" Irene retorted.

"Deal" Molly said, thinking to herself that she didn't really have that many friends to tell this to. Maybe Sherlock, but if she knew him right she wouldn't have to tell him, she could feel that he already knew. "Any other clarifications?" Molly asked.

Irene nodded. "If you agree to go with someone to the ball, you lose." She said. Molly frowned a bit. "I thought that was obvious"

The dark haired of the two smirked, her fingers coming up in her hair. Casually she started to pull the pins out, letting strands of hair fall down to her shoulders. "Well," she began again, her blue eyes closed as she freed a large chunk of hair which tickled her cheek as it fell down. Molly let herself observe Irene, since the other had closed her eyes. Molly let her eyes trace the other's jaw, following the curve which was steadily covered up by her hair. Her hair seemed thick but soft, not as straight as her own but by no means curly. "In that case, it doesn't really matter if you go to prom with someone else, right? If you say yes you lose." Irene continued, her eyes still closed fingers fumbling with a pin at her neck.

Molly wasn't sure if she had been too distracted to listen or if the other spoke vaguely on propose. "I'm not really following" Molly murmured, her fingertips fiddling with her tights.

Irene opened her eyes quickly, glancing up at her before closing them again. With her tongue in her cheek she managed to pull the last pin out. "I mean that it doesn't really matter if the person asking you out _actually_ turns up" Irene's voice was smooth as water. She pulled a hand through her loose hair. "Because if you say yes you lose immediately, _right?_" Irene held her gaze for a long time. Molly could see that she was up to something, but she just wished she would have been able to see _what._ She bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything stupid, like asking Irene what kind of person would promise someone to go to the ball with them and then just not come, or come in company of someone else. She could sense that might be a naïve question.

"_Yes…_" She finally said slowly. "That's the rule" Her eyes glanced over at Irene apprehensively and she saw her smiling broadly while she was pulling her hand through her hair. "Why do you ask-" Molly began but was interrupted once again by Irene. "Shush" She hummed and moved her hands from her hair. She placed one of them on Molly's knee; the other slowly touched her hand. Molly jolted backwards. "What are you-"

"I said _shush_." Irene repeated, a little more sternly now. "_You should learn to be quiet when someone has something to say_-" Her eyes wandered from Molly's frightened eyes, wide and brown, down to her ever so slightly quivering lips. Molly felt entranced by the other's eyes and touch, keeping her in a paralyzed state with only the ability to watch the scene unfold before her. Irene movements were smooth as she leaned closer – Her hand caressing Molly's, coming to close softly around her wrist. Her other hand squeezing Molly's knee through her dark tights.

"_Miss Molly Hooper"_ She purred as she leaned in, her breath tickling Molly's cheek. "_Would you do me the honour of going to the Valentine's ball with me?" _

A thick silence fell – only interrupted by Molly's shallow breathing. After a couple of seconds Irene saw her eyebrows form a frown. "No" She said, and her face became determined but still a bit blushed from the closeness. Irene felt her taking her hand back, and she pushed Irene's hand away from her knee. "I doubt that you intend to go with me" She said, and Irene made a pretend-sad expression.

"You hurt me Molly" She whined sarcastically as she leaned back.

Molly shivered slightly, nibbling at her lip for a second. "Why did you do that?" She asked. "You must have known I wasn't going to say yes." She hastily added, but for some reason she couldn't find the strength to look at Irene.

Irene glanced at her, pondering how to respond. "You will" She said at last, as she got up. "You will say yes, sooner or later."

"I won't!" Molly flamed up, her voice squeaking. "I really won't give up" She repeated, a bit calmer.

"_Good_" Irene said as she stepped into her shoes again. "It wouldn't be fun otherwise"

She opened the door and sauntered out, turning back to glance at Molly. "See you around, little mouse"


End file.
